Jason Carpenter
Jason Carpenter is an American wrestler, born October 14th, 1976 in Burlington, Vermont. He is currently an active wrestler, under contract to Phoenix Wrestling Enterprise. Where he is a former Elite Champion as well as Ironman Champion. He formerly wrestled under the Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC) on the Friday Night Rampage roster, where he was Television Champion before going on indefinite hiatus. Extreme Wrestling Corporation(4/18/2008-10/10/2008) Jason entered into the world of wrestling after being signed to EWC's Friday Night Rampage brand, and began his career on Saturday Night Rush with a rather unimpressive triple threat match in which he scored a draw against Jacob Irons and Laura. But from there, Jason really broke out and into the business, far surpassing many of rookie class he started with. Within weeks, Jason was dueling Amy Rosen for her TV title belt. A match which he lost. Jason was able to beat down nearly every opponent he faced, and always stayed in the number one contender's spot for the TV championship. Jason finally won the belt in October of that same year against Maddog, shortly before departing from the EWC to pursue other endeavours. Phoenix Wrestling Enterprise(5/28/2008-11/15/2008)(6/12/2009-8/15/2009) Early Career and Championship Jason Carpenter joined the PWE on the second show ever broadcast by the fledgling company, and beat Jacob Murphy in the first round of the Elite Championship tournament. An all encompassing competition to see who would battle to become the first ever world champion of the company. Jason Carpenter beat out many of the best in the company to move on to the finals where he faced Matthew "The Raven" Knox for the first time in his career, as before in his first match for a belt on EWC, Jason was unsuccessful in his efforts to win the belt and instead The Raven walked out as Champion. Carpenter was later successful in his efforts to win the Elite Championship at the next PPV where he faced Myst as well as Matt Knox, in a triple threat for the belt. Jason won the strap, but did not stop there, he went on to win the Ironman title from Zeta Crossfire at the PPV, SeVen, where Jason gave in to the temptation of Gluttony and became the PWE's first multi-champion. But his reign on top was far too short. Heavy Loss and Hiatus The very next week after winning the Ironman championship, Jason lost it. Soon after Sah'ta Thor defeated Jason for his Elite Championship and ended what was then the longest reign in the company's history. Shortly after, Jason was dealt the loss of his longtime friend and tag team partner Theriot Ballard. He was broken, a mere shell of his former self, Jason found it nearly impossible to wrestle in his old form, it was then that he made a formal announcement that he was leaving the world of wrestling, indefinitely. A choice that stood until recently. The Return On June 12th 2009, Jason Carpenter plans to make his return to face Zeta Crossfire in the Main Event of Friday Night Ambition. On the night of his return, however, the veteran was attacked by debuting tag team, Pig Vomit. At the next show Jason and the reigning Elite Champion faced off against Pig Vomit. Earlier that night, Jason announced his partnership with the Empire of Blood, joining Matt Hughes, Sah'ta Thor, and Baby Dogg as a part of PWE's strongest stable. National Championship Wrestling(7/12/2009-8/15/2009) In a stunning move on June 30th, 2009, Jason Carpenter announced his free agency as a part of the Championship Wrestling Council(Jason had to file for Free Agency on account of a lack of association between the PWE and CWC.), joining other Empire of Blood members, Baby Dogg and Sah'ta Thor in the CWC. The next day, it was announced that his free agency was short lived as Jason signed a lucrative new deal with National Championship Wrestling. Future Uncertain After nearly two years of silence, a local in Burlington Vermont reported that Jason Carpenter had been seen training in a local gym. A friend of Carpenter's reported that at 35, Jason is in the best shape in his life, despite years of punishment to his body and the long time away from the wrestling business. Rumors have begun circling about a possible comeback in Jason's future. Signature Moves Primary Finisher ...And Justice for all- An inverted suplex usually performed from second rope. Submission Finisher Carpenter's Edge- Flying Armbar Knockout Finisher Rising Justice - Flying Crucifix clothesline. Category:Wrestlers